


Another Man's Treasure

by freakanature06



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yusei Fudo, an up and coming motorcycle racer, discovers an advanced robot in the local dump, he takes it upon himself to fix it up and put it back in working order. What he doesn't expect is to find that it has a mind of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Man's Treasure

It wasn’t particularly uncommon to find one Yusei Fudo poking around the dump of the ghettos of Neo Domino City. As someone who’d grown up in the area and knew just how much quality material got thrown in the trash in the higher levels of the city, Yusei had always believed that the best way to get something you needed for a good price was to go garbage picking. Of course, he didn’t always find what he was looking for, but sometimes he found some wonderful things that he hadn’t actually thought he wanted or needed.

However, Yusei had never expected to find something so utterly amazing in the heaps of discarded food packaging and broken pieces of electronics.

 

“What exactly is it?” Crow Hogan was one of Yusei’s best friends and the primary bread-winner of the little household where Yusei, Crow, and their other best friend, Jack Atlas, lived. He was busy poking the fully completed android Yusei had found in the junkyard on the cheek, jumping back every few seconds as if he expected it to move. 

When Yusei had first spotted the android in the heaps of trash, he had thought that it was a person in trouble. His mind had then jumped to the idea that it might be a dead body. But upon closer inspection it was easy to see that the back plating of the robots body had been ripped off, a number of wires unplugged and a large chunk of its hard drive missing.

“An android,” Yusei finally responded after allowing a moment of quiet in the garage of their small home. “At least, I think it’s fully capable of thought and action. Once it has all the right parts, of course.”

Crow pulled a face and backed away slowly from the android, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Weird. Who’d want to make something like that?”

Yusei had been wondering much the same thing. A quick inspection of the android had made it obvious to Yusei that it was expertly crafted. The intricacies of what little programming remained were more than he could have ever begun to fathom. It was as if the robot was programmed to be completely capable of having its own thoughts and personality.

Rather than try to fully discuss it with Crow, though, Yusei simply shrugged and crossed his arms, studying the machinery before him. “I don’t know. I’m interested to see if I can fix it up though.”

It only took a moment for Crow to shove Yusei’s shoulder lightly to draw his attention away from the inert body. “Hey, don’t you dare get too caught up in it though. We’ve got a race to get ready for. Don’t forget that.” Crow had always been a very emotional person, and that was showing through now. “I haven’t worked my ass off all this time for you to care more about a fake person than what we’ve been dreaming about for years, okay?”

While it was a little insulting to hear his friend talk to him that way, Yusei could fully understand where Crow was coming from. He did have a tendency to get absorbed in things once they caught his attention. At the same time, he didn’t think anything in the world could pull him so drastically away from the lifelong goal he and his friends were so close to achieving now.

“Don’t worry,” Yusei replied with a very faint smile. “I don’t plan on letting anything get in the way of us winning.”

That seemed to placate Crow exceedingly well, because he grinned and patted Yusei soundly on the shoulder. “Great. I can’t wait to see how the bikes turn out.” With that, Crow turned and picked up a helmet, shoving it onto his head before grabbing a moped out of a corner of the garage. “Well, I gotta get going. Lots of deliveries today. Don’t let Jack use any of the money, okay? I’m sick of having to buy groceries with only a few bucks.”

Yusei assured him that he would keep Jack away from the small stash of grocery money and waved as Crow pulled out of the garage. Only when the sounds of the moped had faded completely did he let his attention fall once more on the android.

It was made to be male, that much was for certain – it had been completely nude when Yusei had found it and was now covered by a large blanket so as not to be completely indecent. Its hair was a brilliant, unnatural shade of blue, swept back as if to give it a look of being jet-lined. It was tall – about six feet tall from Yusei’s estimation, almost as tall, if not taller, than Jack – slim, and well-muscled as well. And, Yusei couldn’t help but notice, well-endowed in the genital region. 

Reaching out slowly, Yusei ran his fingers through the blue hair, eyes widening slightly at the feeling. It felt so real. Just like hair should feel. Gently, he let his hand slide down to the cheek of the machines face. The skin felt real underneath his fingertips too. It really was uncanny just how perfectly made this robot was.

Carefully, Yusei tilted the body forward, moving behind it to peer into wiring on its back again. He was making a mental tally of all of the things he would need to fix the android up. A new hard drive, a large memory chip – could any memory chip simulate anything remotely like human memory capability? – and some metal and synthetic skin to replace what was missing. Yusei doubted he could create anything as realistic as the rest of the skin on the android, but he would certainly try his best to make it believable. On top of that, he knew he would have to do a lot of tinkering and reprogramming in order to let the robot function properly again. It was going to be a lot of hard work, but Yusei found himself excited by the prospect.

The memory of Crow’s admonishment pulled Yusei sharply out of his thoughts and he sighed as he pulled the body back so it was sitting more properly in the chair again. “There’s too much to do.” He spoke aloud, but very softly, as if he were having a private conversation with the lifeless body on the chair in front of him. “I’m sorry. I’ll do what I can when I have time.” Idly, he ran his fingers through the life-like hair again before stepping around the chair and towards the door into the house.

At the door, Yusei stopped and looked back, suddenly realizing how odd it seemed to keep calling the android by such impersonal words. “I’ll have to come up with a name for it,” he muttered to himself, scratching his chin thoughtfully. After a pause, he amended himself quietly. “For him.”

Yusei flicked the light switch off with a soft sigh. A part of him honestly just wanted to start working now, but he knew his friends would hate him for it. So instead, he would get some food and go back to working on the programming for their bikes. The big race was only a couple of months away and there was still so much left to do.

He would get to the android when he could. It would be a pet project, something just for him. It would be nice to do something just for himself for once.


End file.
